Future Ties
by CFVY
Summary: Shortly after the arrival of Laslow, Odin and Selena, several of their fellow future children also arrived in the realm of Hoshido and Nohr. Although... they're not all on the same side.
1. Chapter 1

_"We don't fit in here…"_

Noire's voice trembles, barely audible over the chatter outside of the dark tent.

It's merely a whisper, but Laurent hears nonetheless. The tides of fate were cruel and merciless. Dragged away from their home world, and into yet another war. What irony. Louder voices filter in from the outside. Their comrades in Hoshido are surely as boisterous as those back home. Laurent's not completely sure what to tell her as he sits across from her, seated atop of a crate in the dark weapons' tent. Noire was never built for fighting, Laurent realized long ago. Maybe her mother's twisted treatment of her was apart of it. Then again, he was much more content in a library than on a battlefield. Ever since they had arrived in the realm of Hoshido and Nohr, they had little to no time for themselves, constantly working and under pressure as royal retainers.

He hears a small whimper, and he realizes that he had been consumed with his thoughts. Noire's small hands tremble in her lap. Even though he can barely see her face, he knows she's tearing up. Years of fighting alongside her and interacting with her have allowed him to read her better than most others can. He clenches the tome in his arms harder. Pale, chapped lips open to speak to her, to comfort her, but the tent flap is abruptly thrown open before he can say anything.

"Huh? What're you two doing in here?" Hinata's rowdy voice breaks the silence instead, light streaming into the tent, causing Laurent to squint. The brunette's not the smartest man around, but he gets his job as Takumi's retainer done. Laurent is well aware that he doesn't fit in with Hinata and Oboro. But he does what he's supposed to, and that's all that matters. They'll be returning home eventually. Forming ties here will be pointless. Laurent lifts his gaze from Noire, who withdraws even more at the sight of the samurai, and speaks.

"It's…" He struggles for a moment. Gods, why can't he be better than this? Social interaction is not his forte, nor has it ever been."…none of your concern." The lot of them had little time to talk these days. Any time together was appreciated. Hinata's brows furrow in a puzzled manner. Before he can inquire further, Laurent stands up, clears his throat as though trying to clear the tense atmosphere. "I'm sure Lady Hinoka needs you, Kuro." Noire's new name still sounds foreign as it rolls over his tongue. The archer struggles to stand for a moment, and when she does, she's still shaking. Laurent can't stand to see her so afraid, so anxious. "Does Lord Takumi require my presence?"

"No…" Hinata answers, trailing off awkwardly, and opens his mouth to speak again. The samurai is usually a people-person. Which is why Laurent goes so far to avoid interacting with him. Before Hinata can say anything else, Laurent interrupts him sharply.

"Excuse us, then." With that, Laurent grasps Noire's smaller hand, tugging the distressed young woman out of the dark tent, and into the sunlight, where he notices she's paler than before.

Hinata is an afterthought. Laurent feels the samurai's inquisitive gaze on his back for a moment, before ducking around a corner. Noire stumbles along, uncoordinated, and Laurent slows his pace, a hand on the small of her back to support her. Soldiers mill about the outside of the palace, but they're not paying attention to either retainer.

"It's okay, Noire." The archer trembles as he speaks. She's been riddled with more anxiety than usual ever since their arrival, right before the death of Queen Mikoto. "We'll be able to go home soon." Laurent's words are empty promises. They both know that. But it seems to help Noire cope nonetheless. If only Cynthia or Kjelle were here… Alas, Cynthia was Ryoma's retainer, and was kept even busier than either of them. Laurent feels himself become wearier, weighed down by exhaustion.

"Let's go get you something to eat." She says nothing as he tugs her along, but he knows they both feel alienated in this place. Lost in a world so unfamiliar and unfriendly in comparison to their own.

* * *

"Geez!" Cynthia huffs, but there's a delighted grin on her face as she looks down at the lumber she's painstakingly gathered. The firewood is dropped into the huge pile. She can say with pride that she's chopped it down it all on her own! With her arms crossed, she swerves around, only to stumble backwards as she meets the chest of Saizo. Her feet shuffle backwards, and she feels the air whoosh around her as she takes a tumble downwards. A split second of terror causes her to give a small shriek, but her back never meets the wood pile. A strong arm is secured around her back, heaving her upwards and back onto her feet.

"Thanks, Saizo! You're a lifesaver!" She chirps, patting him on the shoulder. For a brief moment, he's silent, gaze shifting between her shorter form and the massive wood pile. "Does Lord Ryoma need anything? I'll be there lickity split!" She assures, cheery grin never leaving her gaze.

"Your saving grace is that you're loyal to Lord Ryoma." His voice is gruff, as it always is. He's a critical guy, Cynthia realized long ago. Stealthy, strong, not to be underestimated… And, he kind of reminds her of a rooster. "Impressive, for you to be able to chop down so much and not break a sweat. But your oblivious attitude is going to get you killed if you don't start paying more attention." A compliment and an insult in the same breath. Cynthia's gotten accustomed to it all, for the most part. Before she can even speak again, his sharp voice rings out. "I'll have the other soldiers take care of the wood."

"Thanks, Saizo!" She gives him a friendly slap on the shoulder. For a second, his good eye widens and his firm body jerks just slightly. Must have surprised him. The sky knight gives a small giggle, before skipping off. "If you're not back by sunset, I'll save you some dinner!" She calls back.

She swears that she hears him give a harassed sigh before she's out of earshot.

* * *

"Roen, what a guy!" Oboro's gaze snaps upwards as Hinata boisteriously enters the room, before she returns to busily sewing. The samurai seems to be unusually discontent. Admittedly, she hadn't of been too thrilled with the addition of Roen either, but she had warmed up to him somewhat after seeing his talents on the battlefield. He's useful, and loyal to Lord Takumi. Isn't that what really matters? Hinata continues to stomp around for a brief moment, before flopping down onto the wooden floor, back leaning against the wall. "He was hanging out in the weapons tent with Kuro. It was weird, she seemed all shaky. Then, they completely blew past me. What's up with them?"

"They're a strange bunch." Oboro offers a meager remark, focused on the garment in her hands. Her skillful fingers handle the needle and thread in a masterful manner. A delighted grin crosses her face as she thinks about how cute Mozu will look in it. The smile vanishes soon after. "Chambray, too." The thought strikes her and her concentrated look turns into a frown. Never had she heard of any shape shifter like him. "They're good in battle and they're loyal to us. That's all that matters." She quips dismissively. "As long as they're not traitors, they can do what they like... I'm keeping an eye on him." She shrugs. "So is Saizo." At that, Hinata scoffs, earning him a sharp glare. He quiets down for a moment, and Oboro swerves her gaze away, looking back at her project.

"Still... They should try to be friendlier." He mutters. "Roen doesn't like either of us very much." It's true. Roen hadn't of gone out of his way to interact extensively with any of them, Takumi included. He seemed disinterested in friendships, or relationships overall.

"He takes awhile to warm up to people, I guess." Oboro has a feeling that her speculations are correct. "Shirona's friendlier. Gets along with Saizo easily. He doesn't seem to mind her too much, either." Her words are brief and concise as she sews, much of her concentration on the task at hand. "Kuro's just scared. Don't know why. Maybe she's naturally like that."

"Guess so... Never thought Saizo would warm up to anyone." Hinata mumbles, before standing up again, stretching his arms out. The movement causes Oboro to direct her attention at him again. "Wanna go spar?"

"You know I'll win, but sure." She scoffs, but a cocky grin flashes across her face.

"We'll see about that!"


	2. Chapter 2

The forest is breathing and alive, even as the sun sets. Corrin can smell the freshness of the earth and foliage after the heavy rains. The prince eyed the horizon with bleary eyes. The clouds had cleared away only a little while ago, but the wide expanse of the night sky was fully revealed, shedding silvery moonlight down across the realm. Even in his solitude, he fails to straighten his thoughts out, giving a small sigh as another headache began. His form g goes weak, leaning against the thick tree trunk he behind him. The sound of a twig snapping from behind him causes him to whirl around, ready to fight off any bothersome foe that might have tailed him.

"Forgive me." Azura's soft voice always comforts him him. Instantly, his guard is dropped. The blue-haired princess has proven her loyalty, and that she's trustworthy. "I didn't mean to interrupt you." Her apology causes him to frown slightly, and he shakes his head, attempting to dismiss her concerns. Nothing had been her fault. Still, those analytical of hers always cause him to feel exposed. There is nothing he can hide from her. Though most often solemn, Azura is perceptive. Her cunning is derived from years of fear and being bounced between Hoshido and Nohr as a political tool. Corrin doesn't know her as well as he would like to, but he knows that her past has not been all too pleasant.

"No." His voice comes out weaker than he would have liked it. "You didn't interrupt me. Are you prepared to head to Fort Jinya tomorrow? The sooner we get there, the better. Nohr and Hoshido have already begun to tear each other apart." At the thought, his demeanor falters and weakens. The thought of hurting either family distresses him too much to think about. Kamui is stronger, he thinks to himself quietly. His sister has always been better at dealing with the split between their families. Even though they had only discovered their true heritage recently… Kamui had reacted calmly. During the fateful battle between both families, she had been enraged at both Ryoma and Xander.

An angry Kamui was dangerous.

"Yes. We're prepared." Azura's voice brings him back to reality, back to the scent of the wet earth and the sound of the bubbling river not too far away. Their forces are very small. If there's truthfully any hope of bettering the world, they'd need help from either side. Kamui's hopes hadn't of been too high. Both sides were stubborn, but Corrin held onto the belief that the Hoshidans might assist them. "You're troubled, Corrin. Not that I can blame you. But, the best thing for you would be to get some rest." Corrin's tired eyes slowly close as she speaks, another, much deeper sigh breaking from his lips. A warm hand is placed on his shoulder, and he relents. "Solitude can only do you so much good."

 _She's right._ Corrin thinks to himself wryly. _Azura is at home in solitude, but it does not suit him._

* * *

Fort Jinya is as busy as ever. Eager eyes look all around the extravagant building, as though she's never been there before. Morgan is an easily excitable young woman. Many have told her that. But optimism and excitement are surely better than pessimism and disappointment. It's not too often that she gets to go to Fort Jinya. She was really busy as Sakura's retainer. Ever since arriving in the new, exciting realm, she had remained very close to Kjelle Yarne, or _Chambray_ , now. The new names were taking awhile to get accustomed to. Luckily, Morgan had only slipped up once. And Sakura had easily disregarded the incident, believing she had misheard Morgan. Nonetheless, Laurent had given her an earful. And her older brother Yarne nearly died of a heart attack on the spot. All had ended well, though.

"It's as though you've never been here before." Tsubaki remarks with a charming smile. He's standing next to her, overseeing soldiers as they store and organize weapons. He's a good guy, Morgan knows. Although he is incredibly arrogant, she knows that she can knock him down a peg, with some help from Kazahana. "Your enthusiasm is incredibly admirable, though. Kazahana should surely be taking notes. Her attitude could use the improvement." His tone is light, airy and teasing as he speaks. Kazahana, who is within earshot, gives a demeaning scoff, crossing her arms and turning to look at him in an unimpressed manner.

"Says Mister Perfect." The samurai jeers. "You're the one who could use an attitude check, Tsubaki. After all, it was you who let all the laundry blow away just last week!" Tsubaki pales considerably at the samurai's words, and as struggles to regain his perfect composure, Morgan gives a loud laugh. Truthfully, the young taguel was delighted to be Sakura's retainer. The other royals had their own issues, but their retainers seemed harsher and more intimidating overall than these two.

"Really? I heard from Saizo that he sneezed in his miso soup the other day." Morgan chimedsin mischievously, crossing her arms. The pegasus knight in question gives a low sigh. He's restraining what aggravation he feels, Morgan notices.

"No one else needs to know about those unfortunate incidents." The redhead spoke sharply, immediately. However, he turned to Kazahana, cutting her off before she could speak up. "Or else I'll tell Lady Sakura about the marmalade jars you tried to take from the pantry! And then, you knocked them all over." Smugness is prominent in Tsubaki's voice, and it's Kazahana's turn to fluster. The two know each other very well, Morgan realizes. Tsubaki was able to cut her off just as she opened her mouth, knowing she would retaliate.

"Oh!" Morgan chirps. "Got any dirt on me?" At that, Tsubaki struggles to come up with a reply. He may be able to keep Kazahana quiet, but he hasn't known her long enough to have any embarrassing secrets to blackmail her with! After a couple of moments, he opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off by another, louder voice.

"You three!" Saizo's voice is loud and forceful. Ever since lord Ryoma's disappearance, he's been deeply disturbed. He hides it very well around most others, but Morgan has a keen eye for detail. He hadn't of been able to hide his distress from her. Not that she had spoken to him. There was little time for her to communicate with anyone besides her fellow retainers, and maybe her brother. Even then, Morgan didn't go out of her way to talk to Saizo. His hot temper and prickly demeanor put her off too much. "Corrin and Kamui are approaching the fortress! Guard the back exits just in case anyone tries to get through!"

"Gotcha!" Kazahana's reaction is immediate, as is the change in her demeanor. In the face of battle, she becomes more steadfast and determined. Saizo charges off to the front of the fortress, with several soldiers scrambling to follow him. "Geez. He's eager." The samurai stated with a soft sigh, before turning around and motioning for Tsubaki and Morgan to follow her. "C'mon! Let's go!"

* * *

The darkness of the Nohrian skies makes him homesick. Inigo longs for sunny afternoons in Ylisse, spent frolicking in the gardens of the Ylisstol. Sitting outside of one of the many tents in camp, he lifts his gaze towards the bleak skies, resisting the urge to shut his eyes and take a brief rest. He wonders if Gerome is back yet. He wonders where Owain has scampered off to. The others are off somewhere, too. He's alone. Inigo isn't fond of being on his own, away from the warmth of casual conversations and relationships. Finally, he closes his weary eyes, making sure he remains awake. His brief rest does not last long. The sound of boots scurrying towards him causes him to open his eyes. Dark, red eyes stare at him expectantly, and he registers that Flannel is standing in front of him. The smallest of grins form on his face.

"Flannel. What can I do for you?" Said wolfskin's ears twitch at the sound of his name. Honestly, his more animalistic features are quite endearing, Inigo thinks to himself.

"I was gonna bring ya to see a nice treasure I found, but ya seem pretty out of it." Inigo knows that Flannel usually isn't a very perceptive wolfskin. He manages to make his smile just a bit wider. Not that he wants to see any of Flannel's creepy treasures, but he wants to make sure that the wolfskin knows he's fine. Before he can speak again, Flannel sits next to him, maybe a little too close. "Ya sure that you're fine?" Inigo's smile widens only slightly.

"Yes, Flannel. I'm okay. Thank you for your concern." Inigo's voice is soft, but grateful, and Flannel beams. He's glad that he's made a friend. While maybe a little peculiar, Flannel is loyal and friendly. The wolfskin's expression changes for a brief moment, and before Inigo can inquire, a gloved hand is brushing a stray strand of hair away from his face, gently settling it behind his ear. The mercenary gapes, face flustering only just slightly as Flannel's smile widens.

"There ya go!" The wolfskin states enthusiastically. "Ya look better now. Although… there was something that I was supposed to tell you." Inigo brushes off what just happened, and attempts to slow down the beating of his heart. "Oh! Our forces our moving out in two days. Kamui wanted me to tell ya that. I'm not sure where exactly we're moving to, though." Flannel shrugs. "I gotta go, now! I found a new treasure spot and I need to catch some bugs!"

And with that, the wolfskin is gone, running off into the nearby forest. Inigo swallowed nervously, desperately wondering why and how Flannel could affect him in such a manner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**

So I have 22 follows, but only three reviews? Feedback is really important to writers and it motivates them to continue writing.

It's very difficult to explain. But it hurts as a writer, when I spend days, weeks, even months writing something and putting effort into it, only for no one to even acknowledge it. Even a simple "This was great! I loved it!" really motivates writers. It really impacts us. And longer, more detailed feedback? It means the world to us. It reminds us that someone actually _cares_ about what we do. Follows are _great._ But all it tells us is that: "Wow, I liked this! ...But not enough to actually leave feedback.". Feedback immensely encourages authors. We may write for ourselves, but we need feedback to remind us that it's worth it.

* * *

The skies above Fort Jinya are clear, Kamui notes as they emerge from the thick forest. With a soft sigh, she fixes her gaze ahead, expression steely, ready to unsheathe Yato. The steep Fort Walls are clear of archers, but it's clear that the Hoshidan forces are expecting company. She feels the dirt path against her feet, hears the distant shuffling of soldiers behind the fort's walls, and sees Yukimura step out into view. There's a displeased expression on his face. But she has no time to deal with the petty qualms of a stubborn, old man. She has betrayed neither side, yet they have both turned on her.

 _Stubborn, foolish._

They will fall if they don't unite. Corrin is a little bit behind her, Azura at his side. Felicia, Joker, and Gunter are with them as well. Silas takes up the back of the group. They walk through the field, before reaching the fortress. Corrin's eyes are cold, but her head is held eye.

"Yukimura, please listen to us!" Corrin is the one who speaks up. Kamui lets him. He's always been the sensitive one, the compassionate one. But if he can't make Yukimura listen, then she doubts anyone can. She knows that they're here to make allies. But she has no problem in cutting him down if he attacks. Yukimura doesn't look all too pleased, his eyebrows furrow into a scowl, and his frown is deep. There are sleepless bags under his eyes.

"Why should we listen to you, traitor?" Yukimura's voice rings through the wide area. "Queen Mikoto _died_ for you, and yet you were still not satisfied!" Corrin flinches underneath the accusation, clearly stung by his cruel words. Kamui watches silently as Corrin moves his gaze away from Yukimura, and stares down at the ground, expression disappointed.

They have been almost killed by King Garon. They have had their worlds turned upside-down at the revelation of their Hoshidan heritage. They have had their mother die right in front of them. They have had both kingdoms, the ones who claimed to _want them_ and _love them_ , turn against them. _Why are we still trying?_ She wonders. _Why are we still trying to save such ungrateful people?_ She decides that she has had enough.

"Pull the mother card, why don't you!?" Kamui's voice is a low snarl, one that catches Corrin off guard. She feels Azura's hand on her shoulder, but she pays no heed. "You're all so ungrateful!" She's growling, feral. "We've been almost killed! We've had our mother die right in front of us! And to top it off, the countries we are _trying to save_ have turned against us! Hoshido said they _wanted_ _us_! Nohr _pleaded for us to stay!_ And when we tried to negotiate towards peace? They turned against us! Like the spoiled children they are!"

There is silence, from Yukimura and from her party. Hoshido's tactician's expression is frozen, unreadable. _He's trying to keep the surprise off of his face._

"So be it." Yukimura nods slowly, retreating back into the fortress. There's no telling if her words have actually reached him. But as he leaves the front lines, four soldiers take his place. Kamui's hand is on the hilt of her sword, and Yato is drawn immediately. There is apart of her that desperately wants to decimate every soldier in sight. But that won't get them anywhere. They'll only become even bigger targets. For the sake of the future, they need to spare every opponent. Kamui closes her eyes, breathes in deeply, and lunges forwards.

Today there will be no death, but they cannot hide forever.

* * *

"Are you sure that we shouldn't be out there?" Morgan eyes Tsubaki and Kazahana in a worried manner. The room around them is somewhat dim, and there are only two windows. The polished wooden door is locked. The noises of battle are reaching them, even while they're in the back of the fort. She knows that they need to protect Sakura... But shouldn't they be out there with their fellow soldiers?

"They told me to stay in here..." Sakura doesn't seem too pleased by the idea. Maybe she feels helpless. Morgan truthfully doesn't know, but she does know that she feels antsy sitting around while a battle rages outside. It's been an hour since the noises of battle have started-but now they're quieting down. "We should go." Sakura speaks up suddenly, getting to her feet. Tsubaki is the first to speak up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Lady Sakura?" Even if Tsubaki has a habit of being arrogant, his concern for Sakura is very much real. No matter how much she teases him Morgan knows that the Hoshidan army is fortunate to have Tsubaki on their side. Kazahana stands up next, crossing her arms.

"The battle seems to be dying down, now." The brunette states. "We're not sure if we've lost it or won it." She reminds Sakura. Morgan knows that she's right. If it turns out that the enemy has won, Sakura could very much be in danger. Sakura frowns softly at the idea of it, but she isn't deterred.

"No one has come to tell us anything, though." She's right. "I want to go." It's unusually brave for Sakura, Morgan observes. But a soft smile touches the taguel's features. She's not too far from Sakura's age, but in these tough times, she can see Sakura's courage growing quickly. Morgan stands up and nods, speaking out before Kazahana or Tsubaki can object.

"Then we'll go with you!" The taguel cheerily announces, as though they're not in the heat of battle. She grins, but she knows that it's not comforting to either of them. Tsubaki and Kazahana share a weary glance, but there's no choice. They serve Lady Sakura, and they need to follow her orders. They can't stop her from leaving the back of the fort if she wants to. All they can do is go with her, and hope for the best.

"Thank you." Sakura's voice is kind and grateful. Morgan only nods, watching as Kazahana and Tsubaki stand. Within the next couple of moments, they leave the small room, heading through the fortress doors. It's oddly quiet for a brief moment, as they warily tread through the wide halls. There are no bloodstains, and there's nothing broken. The battle was most likely outside, only.

Suddenly, Saizou's voice boomed through the area. With the entrance in sight, Sakura raced ahead.

"Lady Sakura!" Morgan called after her, pace increasing to a strong run. Regret floods through her. What if the enemy was up ahead? She knowsew that there certainly wouldn't be any mercy towards Hoshidan princess, who could definitely be used as a hostage for ransom or worse.

By the time she caught up with the Hoshidan princess, it's clear that the situation has diffused. Two individuals stood before Saizou and Yukimura. They appear to be siblings, with pristine, white hair, and deep, red eyes. Their ears, Morgan notes, are pointed. _Manaketes?_ Perhaps. She had heard many legendary stories and tales surrounding dragons, and how they were related to the creation of Hoshido and Nohr.

"Saizou! Don't you see? They haven't killed a single soldier!" Sakura seems desperate to mellow whatever argument was going on. But... not a single soldier dead? Morgan hadn't of been alive for too long. But she had never been in or heard of a battle where no one died! However, as she looks around, she realizes that there are many Hoshidan soldiers left standing, abet injured. And they're all being taken care of by medics...

"I suppose that you're right, Lady Sakura..." Saizou seems awfully reluctant accept it. He says nothing more. Morgan has a hunch that he's sulking about his defeat, and has to resist the urge to pat him on the back and tell him "there'll always be next time!". She drags her attention away from the downtrodden ninja, turning to the two, mysterious individuals. There are still many questions to be asked and answered, but Morgan remains quiet for once.

"I'm going with them." Sakura's words catch her by surprise, again. There's a deep determination in the princess's eyes. And it's one that Morgan finds to be most admirable. Sakura has risen to the occasion, and is standing up for what she believes in. "They would never lie about something like this! I know... that you hardly know them, but trust me!"

Yukimura rubs his temples, and closes his eyes. It can't be easy on him, Morgan knows.

"Be careful, Lady Sakura." Yukimura says it in a sigh, before turning towards Saizou. "We need to get the soldiers taken care of., There's no telling if there'll be a Nohrian invasion as well. And you..." Morgan startles as his gaze turns to her, but she listens intently. For once, she's taking it seriously. Despite her lackadaisical attitude, Morgan has come to realize that her position demands that she be responsible. As a retainer, it's her duty to protect Sakura. "Take care of Lady Sakura." Morgan can only nod at the command, and Yukimura turns his back, beginning to dish out commands to medics and soldiers alike.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **The shortest chapter ever, sorry ya'll. Haven't been too well lately.**

 **But thank you to all who reviewed! Your support means a lot to me, and is very encouraging!**

 **BTW, this story's plot isn't entirely hashed out. So if there are certain characters you want to see included, then if you request them I might be able to include them sooner than later!**

* * *

The rays of morning sunlight stretch across the horizon, bringing warmth back to the Hoshidan forests. Cynthia has always been an early riser. Even when she was much younger, she woke up at the crack of dawn, to the smell of bacon sizzling in a pan, and to the sound of her mother's soft singing. _Those days were much happier, much simpler_ , she thinks to herself, eyeing the misty grey skies. Ever since the battle at Fort Jinya, she's been traveling alongside her fellow retainers. Ryouma has been gone for quite some time now, left to the front lines of the war.

Cynthia is used to traveling long distances. She marched with the Shepherds, after all. But traveling with only Saizou and Kagerou is challenging. They're only three people. But she knows that they'll make it work. She's trying her hardest to keep up. But both of them have undergone intense training since childhood. In some way, she feels inadequate. But this only spurs her on to get better, to improve. Cynthia has never been a quitter! And she never will be. Her greatest strength will always be her determination- _her optimism._

"You wake up earlier than most." Saizou's deep voice speaks up from behind her. Cynthia can only turn and smile at him. She knows that she's exhausted, but she needs to stay strong in order to survive. She cannot falter.

"Yep! I always have." Her voice is as enthusiastic as it can be. The situation they're in is looking grim, but she needs to keep an optimistic attitude. "Early bird catches the worm." She adds on.

"Ninjas are at times required to be awake around the clock. Waking up early is crucial." Saizou has described ninja training to her before, but mostly in fleeting, brief moments. Life as a ninja always sounded rough to her. Especially life as a ninja and a retainer, which meant double the work. Although Saizou's attitude wasn't always the best, she had to admire his diligence and devotion. "Kagerou is readying our belongings. We should join her."

"Yea!" Is all she says in reply. Cynthia trails behind him as he turns around and heads back into the thick forest. The lush canopy above shelters them from extreme sunlight, which she's grateful for. "We're headed towards Cyrkensia, right?" She's heard about the Nohrian port many times. The Hoshidan nobles often gossiped about the performances held there. It was supposedly a beautiful, historical city. A shame that it might be ruined by the ongoing war...

"Yes. Lord Ryouma's forces are heading there." Saizou informs her curtly.

"You're worried about him, right?" Cynthia questions. Saizou isn't one to openly show his emotions. But she knows how devoted he is to their leader. Saizou keeps quiet for another moment. His footsteps are quiet and graceful. He avoids every twig and small obstacle capable of making noise. It's these subtle movements that Cynthia admires. They're graceful and poised.

"Ninjas are trained to be detached, calculative." He explains, avoiding her question. "Our feelings must not interfere with our work." A puzzled frown crossed her face.

"You might be a ninja, and a retainer. But you're also human, Saizou." She states firmly. "It's okay for you to feel things." Her words are passionate.

"I know." He tells her, and she immediately realizes that he's beginning to lose his temper. The low growl in his voice tells her that she's lingering dangerously close. "I don't need you to tell me that. You wouldn't understand the burden we carry on our shoulders."

"I may not be a ninja, but I'm a retainer, too!" She objects, suddenly feeling relieved that they're getting closer and closer to where they camped out for the night. She very much likes spending time with Saizou, which surprises most others. But at times, even she can grow tired of Saizou's prickly attitude. She's stubborn, and she wants him to see it through her eyes. Even though she spends a good amount of time around him, she can still be at odds with him. "It's alright to feel."

Saizou doesn't even answer her. A wave of relief washes over her as they reach where they had set up camp. Kagerou stands at the ready, and all of their belongings are packed.

Although weary, Cynthia knows that all she can do is remain optimistic.

* * *

It's been two, short days since the battle at Fort Jinya. With new allies alongside them, Corrin feels more confident. More and more people are starting to believe in them, which means that peace in their world is getting closer and closer. The Eternal Stairway isn't all that far away. And if they gain the support of the Wind Tribe, they'll have even more backup than before.

The first rays of sunlight were hours ago, and now, they're traversing through the forest. He thinks back on their new soldiers. Sakura and her retainers are valuable additions, and he's just grateful that he has his little sister at his side, where he can do his best to keep her safe. It would be unbearable for him to meet her on the battlefield.

He spares a glance to Kamui. Although he could never raise a sword towards either Sakura or Elise, he knows that she would have no problem in doing so. He's glad that she's chosen to try and find peace between both kingdoms. Or else one or the other would have been destroyed. If he had chosen the opposite side, he would end up dead, too.

He brushes the chilling thought of it off. Instead, he goes over Sakura's retainers as he treads through the lush forest. Mountains loom up ahead, and the territory of the Wind Tribe is beyond them. He doesn't know what he'll find there. But he can only hope that the Wind Tribe will aid them in their quest. If anything, having Sakura with them should help. Sakura's retainers are Tsubaki, Kazahana, and Morgana. And it had been a pleasant surprise to see that Morgana wasn't human. He had never seen anything like her, before. Her long, rabbit-like ears and peculiar armor intrigued him.

Were there more like her? He had to wonder.

"Pay attention to your surroundings." Corrin jolts back into reality at Kamui's soft, but cold voice. Humiliation washes over him as he realizes that he was about to walk straight into a tree. Kamui breezes by effortlessly, as though it had never happened.

"She's been cold towards you." Sakura's soft voice catches his attention next. Corrin moves his gaze down to look at his younger sibling, and he smiles softly at her.

"Kamui has always been like that." He wishes his own words were true. Lately, she's been frigid and brutal. Sure, she has her brief moments of tenderness. But he can tell that she bears a grudge against Ryouma and Marx. He hopes that she doesn't ever meet either of them on the battlefield. Kamui is unyielding, and she'll fight to the death for what she believes in. She's much stronger than he is, but she'll kill enemy soldiers and wash the blood off of her hands like nothing ever happened. Corrin knows that's what war is. But it disturbs him nonetheless. "She's stressed out." He does his best to comfort Sakura. "I'm sure she'll be better soon. But don't be afraid to approach her. There's no reason for her to get mad at you."

Sakura nods, but says nothing else. Corrin shifts his gaze forwards, only to hear the noise of hooves on the ground next to him.

"Lord Corrin." Tsubaki is charming, and supposedly "perfect". Corrin has trouble believing it. But he doesn't have trouble believing that Tsubaki is an incredibly capable warrior who will help them out immensely. "Forgive me, but you look a little tired. Would you want to ride on my pegasus?" He knows that Tsubaki is right. For the last couple of nights, he's gone sleepless. But he slaps a weary smile on his face and shakes his head. He can't afford to rest now, not when they're so close to the Wind Tribe's territory. He's one of the leaders of the army, and he needs to set a good example.

"No, I'll be fine. But thank you anyways, Tsubaki." Corrin's thoughts move into a completely different direction from there. _Is he really one of the leaders?_ Kamui leads effortlessly and flawlessly. She never falters and her determination can power through everything. Suddenly, he feels much more out-of-place. But he shoves those thoughts aside forcefully, opting to try and get to know Tsubaki better. "We're very lucky to have you, Kazahana and Morgana on our side." He states. "The three of you are really skilled. I'd hate to meet you on the battlefield."

"You flatter me." Tsubaki hums cheerfully. "But I'm also glad to be here. It would have torn Sakura apart to fight against you. And I couldn't stand to see her suffer." It's with those words that Corrin realizes how well-protected Sakura really is. Her retainers aren't there just because it's their duty, but they _care about her._ And he couldn't be more grateful to the three of them.

"It's probably ridiculous of me to say this-but thank you for being her retainer and for caring about her so much." Corrin looks up ahead again. "But make sure to take care of yourself, too. Between you and I, Kamui used to get so wrapped up in her work that her health would be put at risk." She still does that, but he doesn't elaborate on the subject further. "I can't bear seeing that happen to other people.

"You're too kind, Lord Corrin. That heart of yours might as well be made of gold." Tsubaki's tone is lavish, and for a brief moment, Corrin flusters. "But I assure you, someone as perfect as me will be just fine. Although... You might have to worry a bit about Kazahana."

"I'm right next to you, you jerk!" Kazahana's voice pipes up from the other side of Tsubaki's pegasus, catching Corrin by surprise.

"Now, now, you two shouldn't be arguing." Morgana's tone is mischievous as she scolds the two of them in a teasing manner. The three of them act like siblings, he realizes. As they begin to squabble, he turns his gaze back towards Kamui, who is leading the party.

He wonders if their relationship will ever be like that again.


	5. Discontinued

This story is discontinued.


End file.
